In a component mounting apparatus which mounts components to a substrate to produce a mounting substrate, a substrate conveying mechanism for conveying a substrate from the upstream side to the downstream side is disposed, and a component mounting work of moving and mounting a component picked up from a component supplying unit is performed on a substrate conveyed by the substrate conveying mechanism and positioned and held to a substrate holding unit. For the purpose of improving the efficiency of the component mounting work, a component mounting apparatus including a substrate conveying mechanism including a plurality of substrate conveying lanes is known (for example, see Patent Document 1). The Patent Document example shows an example in which two lines of conveying apparatuses (substrate conveying lanes) having a configuration including a pair of conveyor belts arranged in parallel are provided. When this configuration is employed, a substrate conveying operation in one of the substrate conveying lanes and a component mounting operation in the other substrate conveying lane can be performed in parallel. According to the configuration, there is an advantage that interruption of the component mounting work does not occur even when a substrate is conveyed, and the productivity can be improved.